gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type)
Twin drive or dual drive? At least one GN Flag II appears to have 2 distinct drive flares, as shown in this picture, file:Mov39.jpg However, the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore had 7 drives, the GNMA-04B11 Trilobite has 3, GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo both have 2 drives. However only the 00 and Reborns have the Twin Drive System. Is there a citable source that says "Twin Drive" or does the source material simply say 2 drive? --Nkuzmik 14:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It Is possible that it can use the twin drive system because the two rings of gn particles shot off from the gn drives of GN Flag II's can only be cause from twin drive. ^Incorrect: At the very end of season 2, the single GN Drive of Exia Repair II shot out rings that, aside from thier colour, looked exactly the same. While this isn't proof either way, the appearance of rings is not definitive proof of a Twin Drive system. Gendokihou 14:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well guys i bet the GN flag 2 is just like the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo even though the unit had 2 GN drives, it wasnt any Twin Drive unit. But then again billy was with the innovades when Ribbons had the Twin drive Reborns and we dont know if Billy even saw their data or shared any of his. Well now that we are getting alot of scans of the Gundams I bet they start releasing the scans of the other MS's now. Shindy00 16:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Custom and Regular HEY EVERYONE! Should we create a second page, one for the GN Flag with single Drives and then we can keep this one as Gram's custom Flag. Unless there are more than one Flag like Gram's lets look into it. -That'll probably happen once the movie comes out and/or we get more information on the individual units. Gendokihou 14:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Someone please load-up official images Fellow editors, somebody already loaded up the scanned magazine page of the Brave unit. We need to get the pics cleaned up and loaded to the main page. If someone has the time, please clean/brush-up the images for the page. Thank you for your time. Wasabi 10:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the back pic? The backs of the Braves are missing, can someone please add in the rear pics of the Braves? Thanks for the assist. Wasabi 13:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Manual Scans! Here are some Manual shots of r the Standard Brave. HG BraveS.jpg|HG Brave Standard Manual HG BraveS0.jpg|HG Brave Standard Manual HG BraveS1.jpg|HG Brave Standard Manual HG BraveS2.jpg|HG Brave Standard Manual HG BraveS3.jpg|HG Brave Standard Manual HG BraveS4.jpg|HG Brave Standard Manual Dav7d2 15:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Pilots Names! I have a photo with the pilots names, translate please! Dav7d2 14:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Viktor Leonov: vice captain. AEU old Moscow-born Russian-born whites :Rudolf Schreiber: German-born former White AEU :Akira Takei: surviving member of the Corps Base Okinawa Obafuraggusu Japanese people from the former Union :Yagan Crow: White from the Australian-based former Union :Naguib Neferu: Egypt-based affiliation PMC Moralia yuan, dark brown with white hair, the only woman in the corps :I got this translation from one of my visiting forums, it's not exactly new information the names have been mentioned before once or twice in a different source but this just further confirms their names. -SonicSP 17:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) gn missile picture guys, i noticed official pictures on teh missiles for the braves. its on the "gn information" data file, next to the commander type. its a blue blade-looking thing/ those are the missiles just a heads up The Commander That is Brave... =.=; 13:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Redone I've redone the info box :D, I've never done this before but I based it off the commander type page so it should be fine. We do need a rear picture though, also I wouldn't mind a thank you and please don't shoot me if the info is missing a small detail (although it shouldn't, the data came from the original page). Might do more if I feel like it and have the time. "Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 12:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Can't seem to fix the glitch in "operator" though, despite transplating code from the commander's page. Little help to tweak that would be appriciated. "Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 13:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty decent job on converting the template, good work. I've fixed the data entries, the trick is to separate entries with comma ( , ) instead of an asterisk ( * ). Also, I've cropped out a rear image of the Brave for you. --Zeikfried 13:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :"Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 12:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Despite having one GN Drive,... ...the Brave is far more powerful and advanced than the Masurao, right? How so, other than using a more efficient design, that is? - ArchangelGundam 04:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) More advanced GN technology and the design itself borrows some data from the Kyrios (albeit minor data) that influences the transformation and flow of the design. Not only that, did some Innovade technology get used on it and helping from Veda, heck the Brave even has MORE mobility than Harute. You can practically consider it a complete/stable form of what the Masurao was set out to do, since alot of the experimental abilities of the Masurao were more refine and work out when the Brave was made. The mobile suit itself is an improvement over the original Masurao. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 18:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Likely engineers just improved the design. No details have been given on why it's more advanced and powerful other than it just is (as in it's stats are better but it's not like they went into engineering details on why it's more mobile and stronger and such). Technology and design can improve the as people work on it over time, such are how things work. The Masurao is according to 00.net a prototype afterall for some future generation suits and improving said prototype gets them the Brave. :Of course, it's important to note that Drive count can be irrelevant of suit performance. To give you an example, the GN Archer is as strong if not stronger than an Ahead and can easily handle it even if if you average the stats it will be more even because of Archer's time limitation. 00 Seven Sword G also doesnt have any GN Drives and is immensely powerful, more than most non Twin suits out there. This is because power is determined by the suit technology and design, rather than GN Drives. All GN Drives so is provide a steady stream of particle generation into the system, and while having more is certainly better and improves the stream (thus allowing you to design the suit with higher consumption; or have the same design with a faster recharge rate), it doesn't really affect direct power that much. As I said, even the powerful 00 Gundam can run on normal Drives; it just runs out of juice really quickly. :In regard to the Braves, the current Braves we see are just Test Types; not the final one. It was mentioned that the final Brave will adopt either the single Drive setup of the Standard type or the double setup of the Commander Type. The decision will be made based on performing the combat data of the test types. -SuperSonicSP 20:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC)